


Te protéger

by Melie



Category: Kaguyahime (manga)
Genre: Français | French, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-17
Updated: 2005-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit poème, POV de Midori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te protéger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sayana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sayana).



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Cadeau pour Sayana, qui a choppé le kiriban 8000 de mon blog.

Tu ne comprendras pas . Tu ne voudras pas comprendre. Mais c'est ainsi, Yui. Je vais mourir, mon ami.

Mais comment te le dire? Comment te le dire… sans que tu aies à souffrir?

Je veux te protéger, comme tu me protègerais, je veux te protéger. De moi et de ma maladie.

Il n'y a pas de malédiction, même si tu es persuadé du contraire. Il n'y a pas de malédiction. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien!

Mais tu ne le comprends pas. Tu ne comprendras pas. Alors je veux, je veux te protéger.

Tu devras t'éloigner de moi. Je devrai t'éloigner de moi. Pour te protéger. De moi, de toi, de la mort.

Mais plus ça va, ou moins ça va, plus je me rends compte… je crois… je crois que je ne peux rien sans toi. Je ne peux rien sans toi.

Mais si je meurs… tu le dis toi-même. Si je meurs… tu mourras aussi. Si je meurs… je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je veux te protéger.

C'est difficile, une douleur en plus, un douleur en plus dans mon cœur. Mais je suis décidé…

Il faut que tu t'éloignes de moi.

Yui. Ecoute-moi. Ecoute-moi même si tu ne m'entends pas…

Nous sommes très proches. Tu sais toujours où je suis. Tu sais toujours où me trouver. Tu sais toujours m'aider. Tu sais toujours me réconforter.

Alors laisse-moi. Laisse-moi mourir seul. Laisse-moi te protéger, à mon tour.

Je te crierai dessus. Je t'insulterai. Je t'éloignerai e moi. A tout prix. Tu me détesteras. Et ce sera tant mieux.

Ecoute-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. Je ne peux rien sans toi. Mais il le faut.

Il faut te protéger.

Parce que tu es en vie et moi je vais mourir.

Yui.

Je veux mourir seul. Je veux être le seul à mourir.

Yui.

Pourtant je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.

Yui.

Je te protègerai.

Comme tu m'aurais protégé.

Yui.


End file.
